fantasy_forest_storyfandomcom-20200223-history
August 2018
This page has the information for a series of events held during August 2018 based on a Galactic theme! From Jul 31st, and throughout August, many new animals, habitats, and decor will make their debut, including several of the Space type. In the gallery below, the 'popups' show many of the new animals we can hope to make friends with during this month! August_2018_StellarFriends.png LB_Starstruck_Popup.png Arena_Meteroar_Popup.png WE_StarryNight_Popup.png SA_Starwalker_Popup.png Arena_StarDeer_Popup.png LB_CosmicKings_Popup.png August_2018_2xBrilliantBalloons(error!).png August_2018_2xNebulaBits.png August_2018_Habitat_Sale.png ---- The following list of events and goals shows where the related new and re-issued animals and decor can be found: Astrowl Win an Astrowl in the Colosseum (from Jul 31st until Aug 31st): *By earning a Streak Grand Prize of 335 Astrowl Feathers (name TBC). *Or purchase at the market for 1,200 . Andromareda Win an Andromareda by collecting Galactic Fragments until Aug 31st: *By completing the Andromareda Goal line: **By earning 20,000 . *Or purchase at the market for 2,200 . *Limited to one per account. Spinning Star Decorate with a Spinning Star during the August 2018 series of events: *Purchase at the market for 450 , to earn 64 Galactic Fragments from it every 8 hours until Aug 31st! Perchorion Win a Perchorion by collecting Nebula Bits until Jul 31st: *By completing the Perchorion Goal line: **By earning 20,000 . *Or purchase at the market for 2,200 . *Limited to one per account. Grand Globe Decorate with a Grand Globe during the August 2018 series of events: *Purchase at the market for 450 , to earn 64 Nebula Bits from it every 8 hours until Aug 31st! Celestial Slopes Treat your Space type animals to their very own Celestial Slopes habitat: *Purchase at the market for 500,000 during the August 2018 series of events and onwards. *Limited to one per account. Spaced Out Pt. 1: - Moonbill Get a Moonbill until Aug 21st: *Complete Pt. 1 of the Spaced Out Goal Line (a new animal Trio): **By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Dark and Fire types. *Or purchase at the market for 1,000 . Starstruck Leaderboard Event *Starts Jul 31st and active until Aug 7th: Star Hill *Treat your Space, Dark, and Water type animals to a Star Hill habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 200 , during the Starstruck Leaderboard Event. Meteroar Arena Tournament *Starts Aug 3rd and active until Aug 8th: Newtron Get a Newtron from Aug 7th until Aug 14th: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Space and Water types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 600 . Starry Night World Event Starts Aug 7th and active until Aug 14th (date TBC): *Treat your Space type animals to a Planetary Plateau habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 200 , during the Starry Night World Event. Spaced Out Pt. 2: - Eclipserval Get a Eclipserval until Aug 21st: *Complete Pt. 2 of the Spaced Out Goal Line (a new animal Trio): **By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Electric and Dark types. *Or purchase at the market for 1,200 . Blazelisk Get a Blazelisk : a new Common animal, required during the Starwalker Storybook Adventure: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Nature and Fire types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 200 . Starwalker Storybook Adventure Starts Aug 14th and active until Aug 27th (date TBC): *Treat your Space, Dark, and Nature type animals to a Stellar Garden habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 200 , during the Starwalker Storybook Adventure event. Spaced Out Pt. 3: - Lunar Drake Get a Lunar Drake until Aug 21st: *Complete Pt. 3 of the Spaced Out Goal Line (a new animal Trio): **By breeding a Moonbill with an Eclipserval. *Or purchase at the market for 1,200 . Star Deer Arena Tournament Starts Aug 14th and active until Aug 25th: Sirius Get a Sirius from Aug 17th until Aug 24th: *By breeding two animals that collectively contribute the Dark and Earth types. *Or purchase at the market; on offer at 600 . ---- Cosmic Kings Leaderboard Event *Starts Aug 24th and active until Aug 31st (date TBC): Cosmic Field *Treat your Space, Dark, and Water type animals to a Cosmic Field habitat: **Purchase at the market; on offer at 200 , during the Cosmic Kings Leaderboard Event. Evening Bat Arena Tournament Starts Aug 24th and active until Aug 30th: ---- Habitat Sale Starts Aug 28th and active until Sep 4th: ---- Re-issued Animals: Limited Sale= Get a Mouseguard : *On Sale for 150 ! ---- Get a Snappy Turtle : *On Sale for 210 ! ---- Get a Typhoon Tiger : *On Sale for 280 ! ---- Get a Great Danebow : *On Sale for 100 ! ---- Get a Cornucobra : *On Sale for 280 ! ---- Get a Crescent Crane : *On Sale for 200 ! ---- Get a Tornadodo : *On Sale for 280 ! ---- Get a Pinata Puppy : *On Sale for 180 ! ---- Get an Art Nouveau Horse : *On Sale for 880 ! ---- Get a Wise Eagle : *On Sale for 240 ! ---- Get a Pokey Pilot : *On Sale for 450 ! ---- Get a Felione : *On Sale for 120 ! ---- Get an Orangubang : *On Sale for 280 ! ---- |-| Re-issued Animals: Value Packs= Get a Moroccan Gazelle : * : and gives 4,000 ! ---- Get an Arabian Horse : * : and gives 5,000 ! ---- Get a Petal Peacock : * ---- Get a Glasstodon : * ---- Get a Ringed Roller : * : and gives 1,500 ! ---- Get a Kimono Dragon : * : and gives 500 ! ---- Get a Kingfisher : * ---- Get a Shadow Kirin : * ---- Get a Chocolate Pawberry : * ---- Get an Ichabod Crane : * ---- Get a Royal Roe : * ---- Get a Jungle Dragon : * ---- Get a Matcha Macaw : * ---- Get a Treebra : * ---- Get a Farmer's Otter : * : and gives 1,000 ! ---- Get a Fairest Foal and a Rock Candy Rhino : * : A double pack and gives 2,000 ! ---- Regular Animals: Limited Offers= None this month ---- |-| Re-issued Habitats: Limited Sale= None this month ---- Notes *Please also see Other Monthly Event Pages. *Will be updated as new events occur... Category:Gameplay